


Hexed

by Cleopatra (empressofthelight)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Atem Has A Body Because Reasons, Bakura Has A Body Because Reasons, Complicated Relationships, Curses, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, Implied Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressofthelight/pseuds/Cleopatra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malik accidentally curses Seto Kaiba with The Curse of Bastet, thinking it was just a harmless irresistibility spell from the Golden Book of Life. Unfortuantly, the curse is far from harmless as the gang is quickly finding out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cursed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silace/gifts).



> Because of the curse there may be a little of the dub-con feeling but I assure you. These characters are willing and quite enjoying themselves. Promise.
> 
> This story is dedicated to my lovely beta, Silace.
> 
> I really needed to practice my smut writing skills and this is the prefect excuse to load up on the smutty action. This is staight porn with mild plot so keep that in mind when you read it. ...lots of sex.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I would greatly appriciate feed back or suggestions to help me perfect this skill. Thank you!

 

 

 

Hot.

He was very hot, but that wasn't going to stop him from thrusting deeper into him; trying to get as close as possible.

Tight.

The perfect fit, like he was made for this. Every snap of his hips caused them pure ecstasy.

Inviting.

He wanted this just as badly. He knew by the way he angled his hips into him and met him thrust for thrust.

But it felt muted, numb and fuzzy like his hazed vision. He had no idea who it was beneath him, giving so much to him. The sound of his voice was drowned out by the ringing in his own ears. The ringing was just as fuzzy as his other senses were at first, but he had no time or piece of mind to spare on contemplating why. He felt his lover tense under him, his lithe body arching and trembling in pure pleasure. He was not far behind, he could feel his own orgasm coiled in the pit of his stomach. Then the ringing started to get louder, his pleasure started to diminish and that's when he realized the ringing was all too familiar.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me..." Seto Kaiba groaned and pushed himself up on his elbows.

Looking down at the midnight blue sheets and pillows beneath him instead of the fuzzy outline of a god, he cursed further under his breath. Every fucking time. Really? He'd heard that people can have orgasms in their sleep. Why couldn't it happen to him? Groggily, Kaiba reached over to slam his palm down on the alarm clock, effectively silencing it. Now he had to figure out what to do about this...problem. He barely had time for a shower, although, if he was honest with himself, it probably wouldn't take him long. The image of being inside that perfect ass was still fresh in his mind. Rolling over lazily and laying his left arm over his eyes to block out the morning sun, he reached down under the sheet. Sliding his fingers under the drawstring of his sleeping pants, Kaiba thought of how he looked, trembling in pleasure beneath him. He bit back a wanton moan when he wrapped his hand firmly around his aching cock. One slow stroke and all of the heat returned to his body. A second stroke and could see himself fully sheathed in searing, wet bliss. A third stroke and...

"Seto!" Kaiba jolted upright, snapping both arms to his sides to keep himself from falling off the bed. "Big brother wake up! Ishizu said you needed to be there by nine....Are you even awake yet?"

"I'm awake Mokuba!" He shouted from the bed, trying to calm his racing heart. "I'll be down stairs in a little bit."

"Okay!" Mokuba sang through the door.

Kaiba watched the door and waited for the sound of footsteps leading away from it before he fell backwards on the bed. "This is going to be a horrible day."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

  


"I told you I'm not doing it."

"Oh come on Malik." Tristan whined from his praying position on the floor in front of Malik. "Just read it. Nothing's going to happen. You promised."

"What part of 'curse' did you guys not understand?" Tea interjected, although she had to admit the whole scene in front of her was hilarious.

"It's not a curse how we'd use it." Duke insisted from his place beside Tristan. "Come on...Like you said, it probably won't work anyway....I'll duel you for it."

"You'd lose." Malik stated, unimpressed.

"Well then you won't have a problem doing it. If I win you have to read the spell, if I lose you can...I don't know...what do you want Malik?"

Malik was silent and glanced up at Joey and Tea pleadingly. Hugging the golden book closer to his chest, he sighed. "Alright...If I win then I want a date with Atem."

"Errrr..." Everyone cringed at the idea. Yuugi was going to kill them.

"If you win, then we will...work something out. Scouts honor." Tristan held up his hand over his heart and Duke followed suit.

"Come on...you don't have anything to lose. Your sister is mad at you all the time anyway."

Malik nodded his head in agreement. They had him there. "Ok fine. Play me."

\---------------------------------------------------------------

  


"What do you think of this, Atem?" Yuugi smiled and pointed to a clay bowl within the glass display case.

Atem turned from looking at some ancient egyptian golden jewelry displayed on a black velvet shelf to see the bowl Yuugi was referring to. "It's not as interesting as the jewelry."

"It is though. It's a piece of history. Just as important as the jewelry in it's own way. What do you think of it...I mean besides that it's a bowl. How does it make you feel to have something like this in a museum?"

Atem stared at the old and very ordinary clay bowl that many slaves and common people used when he was Pharaoh. It was, is and will always be just a bowl, but Yuugi had been showing him, as of late, that sometimes ordinary things can be extraordinary. This bowl was no exception in Yuugi's eyes. A trait that Atem both admired and envied. "It's...humbling I suppose. To see things from all classes in the same area with similar value. Like how you are trying to achieve with your governmental structure."

"He can be taught!" Yuugi giggled and nudged Atem gently in the side. "If it makes you feel any better, Atem. Everyone thinks the Pharaoh's things are infinitely more interesting than an 'ordinary' clay bowl."

"Good." Atem stated smugly, smirking over at Yuugi. "It is as it should be."

Yuugi's infectious laughter echoed off of the museum walls and straight into Atem's heart. Nothing was better than spending time with Yuugi. Especially when he was so overly excited to show him something new. Not that he wasn't excited to see things too but Yuugi had enough excitement showing for the both of them. "We had better go back and save Malik from the others. He looked very uncomfortable."

"He he. He did, didn't he? I wonder why?"

"It might have had something to do with the new exhibit. I believe I heard Ishizu telling him not to be late." Atem drolled before following Yuugi away from the display case and through the large room.

"The new exhibit...the books. Are they real?"

"The book of the dead and the book of life are in many cultures according to that history book you gave me to read. Why do you assume they are not real?"

"I didn't assume anything. I was just asking YOU since you were kinda there, if they were real."

"Yes, Aibou. They are real and very dangerous in the wrong hands."

"Did Ishizu talk to you about guarding them? From what I understand she's just leaving them out like the rest of the egyptian relics."

Atem raised a brow in thought at Yuugi's question. It was a good question. "No...Maybe you are right and they are not the real ones."

"It's not like Ishizu to lie like that...We should talk to her after the grand opening." Yuugi surmised before a very loud and very familiar voices rang through the entire museum.

"In your face! I told you I'd win!"

Yuugi cringed and turned to glance guiltily at Atem. "We'd better get back. That was Duke."

"What trouble have they gotten into now..." Huffing and crossing his arm over his chest, Atem muttered under his breath. "I swear sometimes it's like watching children."

Yuugi just shook his head, giggling again. After all, Atem was right.

\-------  


"Fine fine fine! I'll read the damn spell. But like I said a million times; I am not a priest, nor do I have an item that will make it work. It's just like reading words off of a paper. It won't do shit!"

"Stop your whining and read it, sore loser!" Tristan forced Malik in a headlock before he knew what was going on.

Joey and Tea had a good laugh when Malik easily flipped Tristan over onto his back. "Ask nicely."

"Yeah Tris! Ask da man nicely." Joey chuckled and grinned down at his good friend on the floor before helping him to his feet.

"Fine. Please read it."

"And you don't care that you'll be cursed for life." Malik asked again, opening the golden book and moving the stiff golden pages to where the curse of Baste was etched clearly. "And that Baste will make sure you are miserable and never have a happy life with your soul mate or anything like that."

"All we care is that it makes you a babe magnet! Can you imagine the tail we'd get being 'irresistible'?" Duke beamed, his eyes glassed over and a little drool dripping from the side of his mouth.

"Men..." Tea spat and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "I seriously need to hang out with girl friends more."

"Or 'girlfriends'." Joey comically raised and lowered his eyebrows and nudged Tea in the arm.

"Go to hell Joey."

Malik huffed and glanced up at the clock. "Are you guys ready for me to read this or not?"

"Okay okay. Read."

Malik took a deep breath and began to read from the text in the best Ancient Egyptian he could muster. Having Atem there to correct some of the little differences in dialect and language helped significantly, even though Malik was pretty damn sure that it wasn't going to matter. This book was for Priests. He wasn't a priest. Even if he was somehow able to cast off the spell, there were other regulations for it. One, it was usually cast by women, and two it was approved by Bastet herself. He could read it until he was blue in the face, power oozing out of his ears and nothing could happen unless Bastet gave the go ahead. When he was almost finished, Malik looked up to name the victims of the curse and instead of seeing Tristan and Duke, his vision went behind them to see Seto Kaiba walking down the hallway, looking rather furious. Why was he here and who managed to piss him off so much? Joey was here with them. "Seto Kaiba?"

"Malik!" Duke and Tristan shouted pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Oh uh...Duke Devlin and Tristan Taylor." Malik blinked and then scowled at them closing the book. "There I did it."

"Malik Ishtar. Where is your sister?" Seto Kaiba commanded, zero humor in his voice.

Joey's wide grin remained but a spark lit up in his eyes the same way it did when he was ready for a fight. "Good morning to you too Money bags. Wake up on the wrong side of your mattress made of dead baby bunnies. I'm sure the bones can be annoying."

"Joey! That’s horrible." Tea scolded but had a hard time keeping a straight face. She'd spent too much time with these guys...

"Well it's better than the cold floor you sleep on, Mutt." Kaiba retorted without giving Joey a second glance. "Your sister insisted on my being here, where is she?"

"She’s in her office, Kaiba." Malik glared at him and pointed behind him down a small hallway. "Although I have no idea why she'd want you here."

"We are in agreement there, Ishtar." Kaiba stated plainly and continued his angered stride towards the hallway without another word.

  


\---------------------------------------------------

  


"Atem. Is that Kaiba?"

Atem looked away from an artifact they were passing to see Kaiba storming towards them. "Well, he seems pleasant today."

"I was about to say the same thing." Yuugi giggled a little but Atem's attention was elsewhere.

Kaiba looked strange...or maybe the room was strange. Something was going on and he could feel it. He continued to watch Kaiba as he made his way towards them, trying desperately to figure out why. Luckily for him, Yuugi seemed to be noticing something different too. His stance immediately became almost defensive. Yuugi's never defensive among friends.

"Seto Kaiba. Of what do we owe your presence here this morning?"

"Cut the crap, Atem. I'm not in the mood." Maybe there wasn't anything  wrong with him.

"Good morning Kaiba. Are you feeling okay today? You're acting weird." Maybe there was something wrong with Yuugi.

The sincerity in Yuugi's voice and the straightforwardness of his words caught both Atem and Kaiba off guard. For some reason Atem started to feel jealous, and he had no idea who or what of. Kaiba recovered more quickly and barely  managed to stop the look of shock on his face. "I'm fine Motou. I would ask you why you are acting weird but it's part of your geek squad requirements, I'm sure."

Kaiba took a step to move around Yuugi,turning his body just enough for Atem to get  good look at his chest. Around his neck were three medallions that he had not seen in so long. All with the symbol of Bastet on them. For a moment Atem couldn't speak from the shock of what he had seen,  but quickly realizing the danger they were all in, he made his voice work. "Kaiba..."

"What is it now?"

"Can I have those medallions?"

"What medal..." Kaiba looked down and shakily picked up the necklaces and removed them from over his head. "What the hell?...No I don't care. I don't have time for this."

Kaiba quickly tossed them at Atem, who barely caught them. "Thank you..."

He stormed away exactly how he'd came into the hallway, leaving Yuugi and Atem staring after him, completely confused. "Atem...what was that?"

"We need to talk to our friends." Atem scowled down at the ancient medallions. If they did what he thought they did...he was going to kill them.

\-------  


"We don't feel any different Malik." Duke stated looking down at the back of his hands.

"Not even a little bit." Tristan sighed and shook his head. "Oh well. Babe magnet spell, unsuccessful."

"You both have serious issues do you know that?" Tea sighed, walking alongside Malik. "Did Ryou say when he was going to be by, Malik?"

"Oh yeah...He should be here soon." Tea smiled at the faint hue of pink coloring his tanned cheeks. "Bakura is coming with him."

"Oh great..." Joey groaned. "Now we have Money bags and Psycho here."

"Joseph Wheeler!" Joey practically jumped out of his skin when he heard Atem shout his name.

"Jesus Atem! Can't you talk a little quieter. We are in a museum and I know how you aren't used to following any kind of rules or anything but..."

"Quit rambling and start explaining why these were with Kaiba." Atem stomped over to Joey and shoved the three medallions into Joey's chest.

At first Joey thought Atem was joking but when he saw the old stone medallions he became really confused. "Atem I have no idea what the hell you're talkin' about."

"Do any of you want to explain?"

Tea pursed her lips and balled her fists. She hated it when Atem talked to them like this. Not that they didn't deserve it...every single time...but it was still rude. "We didn't do anything to Kaiba. He was cranky when he got here."

"I'm not meaning his mood, I'm meaning why he was wearing three medallions with the symbol of Bastet on them, unbeknownst to him."

Yuugi gently pulled at Atem's sleeve, a frown marring his handsome face. "Why do you think they had something to do with it?"

Before Atem could answer everyone looked down at their feet. Symbol of Baste, they all knew what that was from. Malik, however, wasn't ashamed or deterred by Atem's behavior in the slightest. With a mischievous smile he responded. "Okay...so I may or may not have read....a spell...and accidentally said Kaiba's name instead of these two idiots."

"See. I had nothing to do with it this time." Joey huffed and pulled the medallions up to look that them better before the situation suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks. "Oh my god...Kaiba got the spell...So your tellin' me that Kaiba is irresistible...and you're mad?...why are you mad this is funny!?"

"It's not amusing at all Joey. The last man I knew that had this spell on him begged my father to kill him and put an end to his misery."

Tristan scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Atem...no man on earth would want to be put to death for being irresistible. It's a babe magnet spell. I'm sure Kaiba will be fine. We all have a bet that he's asexual anyway."

Malik, Duke and Joey all burst into laughter. Tea and Yuugi just shook their head in disgust. Atem took a step towards Tristan threateningly. "Did Malik also tell you that it controls the actions of the accursed as well?"

"What do you mean?" Yuugi questioned from behind him and that's when Atem realized they all didn't get it.

"The Curse of Bastet is to live a life without control of your's or anyone else's actions. This curse will affect us just as much as it will him." Atem explained. "So now everyone, male or female, that comes into contact with Kaiba for an uncertain period of time will be controlled by the curse. Everyone except those wearing the medallions. When I was a child a man came into my father's court and told him of The Curse of Bastet. His wife had cursed him after finding him with another woman. He left his home because he was unable to resist ANYONE, and EVERYONE was seduced by him. He couldn't see his family again. Bastet didn't give him Medallions or if she did they were lost or stolen. He had no one by the end."

The room fell silent for a moment while his story sank in until Malik finally spoke. "Atem, there is no way the spell could have went off. I can't cast spells."

"Normally, no. But it seems Baste has it out for Kaiba...or one of us."

Joey rubbed the back of his neck  before holding a hand up to stop everyone. "So...Wait...I don't get it...What do you mean 'affected by the curse'?"

"He means we are all going to be really friendly with Kaiba." Tea laughed. "So much for a girlfriend. I'm apparently not going to have time."

"I'm sure he's just exaggerating." Duke glared at Atem from beside Tristan. "You are very melodramatic."

Atem opened his mouth to shout at him but Yuugi beat him to it. "No...he's right."

That was the last thing Atem wanted to hear. So that was why Yuugi was acting strange when Kaiba stormed up to them. Yuugi could feel it, he could feel it, but it wasn't strong enough to be noticeable. Maybe that was because Kaiba left soon after, or maybe it was because the spell was just setting. Who knows.

"I think you are all freaking out over nothing." Duke insisted. "I'm sure later today at the ceremony everything will be fine."

"Why wait? Let's try this theory out now." Joey suggested, very stupidly in Atem's opinion.

He didn't want Yuugi to be part of this...then again there were the medallions. "Very well then. Yuugi and I will wear the medallions. You all can see for yourself."

"There are three Medallions." Yuugi smiled and pointed to the tangle of stone in Joey's hands.

"Yes, and one is going straight to Mokuba."

"Mokuba is his brother." Tea gasped, appalled at the very insinuation.

"And Bastet is a cunt." Atem muttered under his breath taking the three medallions and putting one over his own before placing the other on Yuugi.

It was probably bad luck to speak ill of the goddess but he'd met her before. She would not take offense in this situation and he knew it. Hopefully this curse was directed at Kaiba and not to get to him. Glancing back at his friends, Atem left to seek out Mokuba and hoped his friends weren't getting themselves into more trouble. 

 


	2. Tasted

 

 

  


"Ms. Ishtar. You requested an audience with me?" Kaiba did his best to sound as professional as he could manage under the circumstances.

Ever since he ran into Atem and Yuugi he felt strange and what were those things around his neck. He sure as hell didn't put them there. The last thing he wanted to do was get wrapped up in another crazy mess that Atem and Yuugi constantly jumped into. He had too much shit to do. He promptly sat down in the chair across from her desk and waited for her to respond. She glanced up from her papers and then locked eyes with him. Her lips quickly forming into a frown.

"Mr. Kaiba...are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine...why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"N-no reason." Kaiba scowled at her. She was acting strange just like Yuugi. "Well I asked you here because of the interest you showed in opening a museum in Kaiba Land, specifically for the Duel monster cards."

"What about it?" This strange feeling was getting worse.

"I  wanted to give you the estimates for the project and discuss it further with you." Ishizu paused and it looked like she was having a pretty difficult battle with herself on what to say next.

Feeling light headed and hazy, Kaiba rubbed the bridge of his nose, having a bit of a battle of his own. This feeling wasn't strange anymore; he knew exactly what it was. He was just as aroused as he was in his dream  and...damn he was really hot. Why was it so hot in this room? When he finally looked back up at Ishizu, she looked different to him. He noticed the curve of her breast and the delicious caramel color of her skin; her parted lips and dilated eyes.The feeling grew stronger and so did the heat. He had to really concentrate to fight the instinct to take his clothes off. Watching her with rapt attention, he held his breath while Ishizu slowly stood up from the chair behind her desk and leaned over it...no crawled over it. Kaiba couldn't believe what was happening when he felt himself lean forward in his chair. Meeting her halfway, with a small moment of hesitation, he closed the space between them in a sensuous kiss.

She was a great kisser. He had to give her that, and even though he'd never once before fantasized about kissing her, he wasn't disappointed. Her lips were soft and she smelled of a beautiful flower he couldn't name if his life depended on it. She quickly took charge of the kiss before Kaiba had a chance to fully grasp that he was still kissing her. He could feel her hands on the sides of his face and he felt like he was melting from the inside out. Her tongue slide across his lips, temporarily separating them long enough for her to whisper. "We shouldn't be doing this.."

He agreed, of course, but he couldn't help it. The dream, this morning, topped with this...there was no going back. Damage control was part of the trade. He could handle that. The lack of control bothered him though. It nagged at him and infected the moment until he pulled away from her. It was far more difficult than it should have been. "You're right...We need to stop."

But he didn't. Instead he stood up from the chair and towered over her, staring into her half lidded, lust filled eyes. He should have turned around and left the room but he just leaned back down and kissed her again. The lack of control over the situation quickly turned from a slight annoyance to all out fear. He couldn't get himself to stop!  "Ishizu?!"

The instant her name was called, like ice water to her face, she gasped and scrambled backward. Kaiba jumped up as well, turning to see Malik and Tea standing in the doorway of the office. Well shit...

"Malik...I-"

"Don't worry about it sister." Malik quickly muttered before gesturing for Kaiba to leave the room.

He hesitated again, much to his own displeasure before walking out of the room. Tristan and Duke stood across from the doorway a little down the hall and watched him while he passed them. Kaiba was thankful they didn't try to stop him since he wasn't sure what was going on. He almost made it past them when Joey stood directly in his way. Not the mutt...

"Kaiba? Where are you going in such a hurry?"

Kaiba closed his eyes and tried to take a calming breath. Bad move. The images of his dream filled his mind and Joey's musky scent painted a very descriptive picture he did not need at the moment. "Get out of my way now Wheeler."

"You need to talk to Yuugi."

"That's a bad idea."

"No it's really ok. Trust me." Yuugi stated and dashed in out of nowhere, grabbing ahold of Kaiba's sleeve. "Hurry up Kaiba."

Kaiba, again, had no choice but to comply.

\-------  


Tea and Malik stood in the doorway of Ishizu's office and watched Kaiba be dragged off by Yuugi. They each released the breath they were holding and rushed into the office. "Ishizu are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'm fine, just...Well I'll be alright...more embarrassed than anything. What's going on?"

Everyone piled into the office and shut the door. Joey stood at the doorway looking out to see if Yuugi came back while they talked. Malik sat on the edge of the desk and sighed. "Okay sis...I'm going to tell you but promise not to be mad at me."

"I'm already mad at you..."

"Fine...I read a spell in the book of life...the real one you told me to lock up...well it turns out I accidentally cursed Kaiba."

"YOU WHAT?! Malik. You of all people know that magic is not to be trifled with!"

Malik hung his head. Tristan and Duke both exchanged a look before Tristan cleared his throat. "It's not all his fault. We put him up to it."

Ishizu shook her head, disapprovingly and tapped a slender finger to her lips. "Does Atem and Yuugi know about this?"

"Yuugi is talkin' to Kaiba now...I'd kill to be a fly on the wall for that talk." Joey chuckled.

Tea smiled and nodded. "Atem is giving one of the medallions that cancels out the curse to Mokuba."

"How is the curse reversed?" Ishizu asked Malik who continued to keep his head down.

"I don't think it can be..."

"Atem didn't think so either." Joey sighed. "We'll figure something out though. We always do."

Ishizu nodded slowly before returning to her seat behind her desk. "Be gone with all of you. I have work to do."

Everyone trudged out of her office, Malik holding up the rear. "Malik...I want to talk to you alone."

\-------  


Yuugi pulled a very reluctant Kaiba into one of the staff only artifact examination rooms and shut and locked the door behind him. He let go of Kaiba's sleeve to look around the large room to make sure it was empty, hoping to talk to Kaiba when he was finished but he had other plans...apparently. "What the hell is going on? And I know it has something to do with you and Atem...It always fucking does."

"It wasn't our fault this time."

"The geek squad then. I keep telling you that you can't leave them alone unsupervised. Especially Wheeler. Are you even sure he's house broken?"

"This is serious Kaiba." Yuugi frowned, satisfied that the room was empty. "Do you not want my help?"

"I never WANT your help. I end up getting it anyway." Kaiba growled and straightened his dress shirt. "So...what's going on? Why are you wearing that?"

Yuugi looked down at the symbol of Bastet. "Malik was reading a spell and accidentally cursed you."

"Cute."

"I'm serious Kaiba." Yuugi's eyes shot up and he glared at him.

"I'm sure you are. I don't have time for this." Kaiba turned around to leave, reaching for the door handle only to be stopped by heat.

He didn't turn around at first, just lavished in the feeling again. When he did finally turn, he saw Yuugi standing where he was with the medallion hanging from his pointer finger. His eyebrow was raised similarly to how Atem did when he was proving a point and his eyes were almost black from his pupils being as dilated as they were. He stood with such defiance and determination that Kaiba had to admire the risk he was taking. Even though it had a worse effect on him. Yuugi was right there for the taking and nothing was in the way to stop him. "You need to stay here so you don't get hurt."

"And you are going to keep me here." Kaiba responded huskily, his voice betraying him.

Yuugi chewed on his bottom lip and shakily responded. "As long as this is off you can't ignore me."

"As long as that is off YOU can get hurt." Kaiba corrected. "Put it back on."

Yuugi was trying. He really was, but it was so hard to move his arm. His mind was miles away from putting that on and a lot closer to Kaiba taking him against that door. He was hot and shaky and his stomach felt like it held a million butterflies. A large part of him wanted this. "This is really difficult..."

"I know...Try thinking about Atem..." He murmured taking a step towards Yuugi. "Or think about the fact that you can't and make yourself fight that...If I get to you before it's on..."

Yuugi was happy Kaiba didn't finish that thought, on the other hand he had taken a few steps closer. Yuugi was finishing the thought for him. Maybe if he did this really quick...like taking off a bandaid...with little thought it would work. He had to try. Closing his eyes, he forced himself to put the medallion on around his neck right when Kaiba reached out to him. He opened his eyes to see Kaiba's hand  hovering in front of his face before he quickly retracted it. "You have my attention Motou...What do I need to do to stop this?"

"I have no idea..."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

  


Atem smiled when Mokuba came into sight. He leaned over the edge of the railing at the museum on his tip toes to really see the sarcophagus on the other side. It was endearing to watch him wait so patiently for Kaiba. What was this curse going to do to their family? "Mokuba."

The boy quickly stepped back from the railing, guilt written all over his face like a child caught with the cookie jar. "Atem? Have you seen big brother? He was supposed to talk to Ishizu but she said he left."

Atem didn't particularly like the sound of that but he trusted his Aibou's judgment. "I have a gift for you."

Mokuba eyed Atem and the medallion draped around his hand skeptically. "...Thanks Atem...really but old stuff really isn't my thing."

"You are just like your brother did you know that?"

"Learned from the best!" Mokuba shouted proudly, puffing up his chest.

"I need you to wear this to ward off curses."

"Any specific curses?" Mokuba sang accusingly and took the medallion from Atem's hand.

"Yes...Have you ever heard of Bastet?"

"Yep she's a cat goddess."

"Well apparently your brother did something to piss her off...so I don't want it to affect you."

Mokuba laughed and shook his head. The best way to deal with Atem, that Mokuba had found, was to just go along with it. Atem was just as stubborn as Seto and Joey, fighting just wasn't worth the effort. "Do I need to go get him?"

"If you could." Atem smiled and followed the little Kaiba in search for Seto. Hopefully he hadn't done anything to horrible in the last half hour.

  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

  


"Did you guys feel that? When Kaiba walked by?" Tea whispered from sitting between Duke and Tristan. "I have never felt like that before."

"Really? You need a new boyfriend then." Duke laughed.

"Or girlfriend, as the case may be." Joey smirked and flinched when Tea started to get up. "Ok ok boy friend boy friend."

Malik walked back down the hallway and plopped down next to Joey with a sad huff. "So we can all agree that he is in fact cursed and we are all in fact in a lot of trouble if we have to spend any longer than  5 minutes with Kaiba."

"We need to warn Psycho and Ryou." Joey remarked.

"Yea we do...But how are we all going to do school tomorrow? Kaiba has to go or he loses custody of Mokuba." Tea sighed, her shoulders sagging. "I also think we need to check on Yuugi...they've been gone a while."

"Do you know where Yuugi took Kaiba?" Malik asked hopefully, playing with his golden bracelets.

Tea shook her head and the rest followed suit. "Not a clue."

"There you all are...Where is Yuugi?" Atem's smile fell as he and Mokuba noticed he wasn't there.

Joey stood, took a set of keys from Malik's  outstretched hand and stepped over Malik. "Let's go get him."

"Why are you going with Atem to get him?" Tea frowned, feeling it unfair that she couldn't help.

"Cause Atem and I are the only ones of ya that's seen him naked. It ain't gonna scar us for life and we both have a healthy dislike of Kaiba. It'll be fine."

"See Yuugi naked? Why would he be naked?" Mokuba asked his nose scrunched in disgust.

"Just ignore them Moki. Come sit by me." Tea smiled and held her arm out for the boy to sit with her. "We are waiting for Ryou and Bakura."

Joey and Atem left as soon as they were satisfied that everyone was situated.

\-------  


Yuugi sat on the edge of the counter while Kaiba paced in front of him. "I piss people off all the time Yuugi. It's nothing new. If she were really, genuinely, mad at me she'd have cursed me before Malik read anything. Not that I completely believe any of this but..."

"See, I agree with you but...this is very real." Yuugi emphasized. "I literally couldn't put this back on or even really want to. I can't explain it."

Kaiba glanced over at Yuugi's flushed face. He had always found Yuugi attractive, but he had to agree, this was something else. Not that Yuugi standing there with the necklace draped over his finger staring at him defiantly through lust filled eyes was an image that was ever going to leave him. Curse or not it was sexy. Kaiba really despised the lack of control over his emotions and actions. He always had control, he always had a choice. Now he had no idea what he or anyone was going to do next, but he felt safe now; with Yuugi's 'unwanted' help at least.

"I imagine Atem is looking for you....you are both attached at the hip, and the mutt won't be far behind. Do you have enough of those things for all of your friends?"

"We only have three...So Joey isn't wearing one."

Kaiba scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "You said you had three...Who's wearing the third?"

"Mokuba. Just a precaution...Atem wanted to make sure he was safe."

Kaiba nodded slowly in understanding. He never considered that and didn't want to. "I think it's best if I go back home."

"I agree. You don't need to be here for the opening do you?"

Kaiba shook his head again and glanced at the door. He was nervous about leaving...maybe he should have Yuugi go with him...no that wouldn't end well either. Trying to scrape up what dignity he had left, Kaiba turned to fully face Yuugi. "No. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

He was about to head for the door when he heard a firm rapping on it. Yuugi jumped off of the counter, now inches from Kaiba and smiled. "Atem found me."

They registered the sound of key's in the lock but neither of them remembered that Atem might not be alone. The second Joey stepped into the room, it all started over again, but this time Yuugi wasn't on the other side of the room. For the first time all day he had the ability to consciously decided where he wanted to go, or whom he wanted to go to. Still had to pick one but now he had a choice. Maybe if there are more people he can chose not to all together or keep changing his mind and refusing to pick. He found it odd that Yuugi and Atem were even in his conscious thoughts to chose when they both wore the medallions. It might have something to do with him already being attracted to them to begin with. None the less...he couldn't have this. "You are not welcome in here Mutt. Shut the door on the way out."

Joey complied. Easily complied. Strange. Atem watched the transaction with a scowl but didn't say or do anything until Joey shut the door. "Kaiba...do you have your cell phone?"

"Yes."

"Call  Mokuba so you both can leave. You are causing enough trouble."

Yuugi glanced between Atem and Kaiba completely lost. Did he miss something? "Okay well...go home Kaiba...we will figure this out. Hopefully by the time school starts tomorrow."

"Doubtful." Kaiba spat and strode past Yuugi and then Atem.

He left the room, dialing a number into his phone and didn't stop walking even after Mokuba picked up. Once he left, Joey walked back into the room and sighed. "Are you alright buddy?"

"I'm fine." Yuugi smiled happily. "I can handle myself thank you both very much."

"I know you can Aibou." Atem grinned and turned to leave when he caught sight of something moving out of the corner of his eye. "Yuugi...is anyone else in this room?"

"No. I checked the whole thing. Why?" Yuugi turned to look under the table Atem was staring at and saw a pair of green eyes. "How did you get in here?"

Atem raised a hand to stop Yuugi but he was well on his way to already holding the cat in his arms. Facing Atem and Joey, Yuugi smiled and petted the small brown cat. "Look it's a cat."

"It has a collar." Joey pointed out and reached out to look at the tag.

His eyes widened and he quickly retracted his hand after reading it. "Yuug...you better put that cat down..."

"Why?"

"Her name is Bastet."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this. Any suggestions, kudos and/or friendly compliments would be greatly appriciated. :D


	3. Fantasized

 

 

Atem, Joey and Yuugi sat on the floor of the empty museum staring at the cat that was now sleeping in Tea's lap. Ishizu knelt beside her, staring skeptically at the brown cat. "Do you really think she's Baste, Pharaoh? Or an ill timed joke?"

"I do not know, but we should count our blessings that nothing too horrible happened tonight." Atem masked his smile when Ishizu blushed and kept her gaze on the cat. "Tomorrow is going to be a different story."

"Well I have figured some other things out after reading this for three hours..." Malik mumbled from his resting place on Ryou's lap.

"And..." Bakura spat impatiently.

"And...We are all fucked."

Tea tried not to snicker and received a strange look from Ishizu. "Sorry...it's what happens when you hang around these guys too long."

"Okay so the curse has to be removed by Bastet....or the person has to die, like Atem said. The first 24 hours are the worst but it should tone down some after that. So like..." Malik sat up and threw the golden book in front of him. "Basically it's like being doused with a love potion. It actually says something about falling in love with everyone. So…... I don't fucking know you read it!"

"Calm down little brother. That is sufficient." Ishizu picked up the book and shifted a few of the stiff metal pages. "So, to be safe. Don't spend a lot of one on one time with Mr. Kaiba if at all. Sounds easy enough."

"Says the girl who doesn't go to school with him..." Joey groaned.

Tristan shrugged his shoulders and laughed. "I don't know what you're worried about Joey. You both hate each other."

"The curse makes you see the most attractive and best attributes of anyone." Malik sighed. "So literally, anyone can be attracted to anyone."

"So school is going to suck." Bakura growled and stood up. "Well I'm going home before it gets worse. Coming Ryou?"

Ryou smiled and gently squeezed Malik's hand good bye before scurrying after Bakura. The quiet room erupted into the cheesy love song from Titanic and everyone turned to look at Joey. His face turned bright red and he smiled, "Sorry guys...it's just Mai."

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his phone and answered it. Looking at everyone while they stared at him, Joey cleared his throat. "Hey gorgeous, How was work?"

"Tell Mai we say hi!" Tea shouted so Mai could hear her anyway.

"Yeah that was Tea...She says hi back..." Joey moved the phone away from his face for a split second before talking to her again. "Yeah my day was great until Kaiba got here...Oh come on Mai you can give me a little more credit than that."

"What did she say?" Yuugi whispered.

Joey hit the button for speaker phone and Mai's laughter filled the room. "I said, my money's on Kaiba."

"Way to support your boyfriend, Mai." Joey mocked.

"Well if my boyfriend was the idiot who started it...every time...I'd still have my money on Kaiba." Mai mused.

Everyone laughed and Joey's scowl at the phone deepened. "I don't start it, HE starts it!"

"Whatever you say love."

"We miss you Mai. When are you coming out to hang out with us?" Yuugi spoke towards the phone.

"Hopefully this weekend if my boss stops being a dick. I'll chat with you boys later. I'll call ya later Tea."

"Perfect." Tea smiled  and quickly looked down at the now awake cat in her lap. Mai hung up the phone and Joey placed it back inside of his pocket. "So who gets to keep the kitty first?"

"Atem and I will take her tonight. Then we can figure out her owner tomorrow." Yuugi said before yawning. "We should all go to bed...it's been a weird day."

 

\-----------------------------------------------

  


School was horrible....really horrible, but nothing Seto Kaiba couldn't handle. He had that dream again, only this time he remembered talking to him. He said something about a cat and love, but he couldn't remember and found the combination strange enough to be thankful for that. Kaiba made it through most of his classes without incident. Although, the girl in his biology class that he was partnered up with was starting to be a problem. He'd never noticed her piercing blue eyes and pale flawless skin before, but he still didn't remember her name. That had to count for something. He was feeling better towards the end of the day. Not as hot or as distracted but it was still there, lingering over his head like a rain cloud. His mood reflected his internal distress and unfortunately, Wheeler was nowhere to be seen. Some days you just need to kick a dog and it's rather disappointing when one's not readily available. Half way through his 4th hour class he figured it would be safe to go to the bathroom...since everyone should be in class.

He walked down the empty school hallway and took a relaxing breath, maybe this feeling was finally going away. The bathroom was three doors down, but he took his time walking there. He wanted to enjoy the silence and the cool air. For a split second, while he opened the door and stepped inside of the bathroom, he contemplated purchasing the spring/summer version of their school uniform. Then that split second was gone and the heat came right back...shit someone is in here.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

  


Joey lounged in the small window above the last stall in the men's bathroom like he did every Monday for 4th hour instead of going to fucking Algebra. Who is ever gonna need to know how to solve for X and make some stupid graph? Not him. He had plans after high school. He was gonna take over his ol' man's mechanic's shop and had no need of fucking Algebra. It also helped that he could bribe the math teacher with booze. His ol' man had enough to spare for the entire city of Domino. When the door to the bathroom opened he wasn't concerned. Kids and teachers came in here all the time and never saw him. Luckily they made this bathroom shittily enough for the window to be hidden. That’s when he caught the scent of familiar cologne. Shit...Kaiba was in the bathroom. He didn't move or even breathe at first, and just waited to see what would happen.

Nothing happened. Well, aside from him taking deep breaths of Kaiba's cologne and feeling himself getting lost in the smell. This wasn't new for him though, if he was honest with himself. He may hate the smug piece of shit but he did smell amazing. When Kaiba walked out of the stall and washed his hands, Joey watched him in the mirror. He could see that much from where he was sitting. Joey had never been attracted to Kaiba like this before, but staring at him in the mirror, suddenly very attractive things about Kaiba came to the forefront of his mind. The way his hair fell into his face and covered his eyes while he looked down into the sink, making Joey notice his jawline and high cheek bones. Kaiba's skin appeared so soft and he had the overwhelming desire to touch it. Especially when his eyes traveled to Kaiba's shirt that he'd unbuttoned the top three buttons of. Now he was really hot and his breathing labored even though he hadn't moved.  

Kaiba reached up and turned the water off and took a step over to grab a paper towel. In just a few seconds, Joey was going to be scott free of this weird, awkward situation. He dried his hands and stepped over to throw the paper towel away, but when he turned to walk away he looked up in the mirror....directly at Joey. Fuck....

"Wheeler...Do I want to know why you're up there?"

Kaiba's voice was different and he didn't turn around to face him. Joey had the distinct impression that Kaiba was coming on to him and he had no idea what to think of that. Equally, he had no idea why he felt like that. Kaiba hadn't fucking moved or said anything to give that impression, but there the impression was...in his eyes. Before Joey knew what he was doing, he was climbing down from the window and crossing the bathroom to the door. He had a brief moment of excitement that he might be able to leave when he reached for the handle and...couldn't move. Really?!

"Do you need help opening the door, Mutt? They aren't made for paws."

Joey wanted to snap back about how this was not a time to be fucking with him but then he thought better of his words. Unfortunately, then he started thinking about Kaiba taking him doggy style on the floor and any prayer of opening the door went straight out the window.  He could hear Kaiba's footsteps on the tile bathroom floor behind him; his grip on the door handle tightened and his teeth grit together. "I hate you."

"The feeling is mutual." Kaiba breathed on the side of Joey's neck, and he tilted his head to the side allowing him to continue.

"...and you still want to do this?"

Kaiba stopped moving and Joey was sure he was trying to think about it. Hell, Joey was trying to think about it and that was becoming impossible with the haze of lust that had consumed him. With Kaiba's body pressed behind him and strong arms around his waist, he felt heavenly.

After a small moment of silence, aside from their their hearts beating in their ears, Kaiba stated confidently, "Yes."

Joey let go of the door handle, finally settling his own mind by locking the door instead. "...I still hate you."

Kaiba swiftly spun Joey around so that he was facing him, pushing him harshly against the door. "I can live with that..."

Although Joey was pinned flush against the door, he felt like he was spinning. Kaiba's mouth crashed onto his with so much desperation and hunger that Joey couldn't stop the small moan that escaped him. A hand snaked it's way to the back of his head, grabbing a fist full of his blond hair and kept him perfectly still, while the other held his shoulder firmly against the door. Teeth scraped against his lips before his tongue replaced them. Joey felt like his body was on fire. Never in his life had he been this hard. In this position, with their bodies pressed so close together, he could feel Kaiba's arousal against his lower hip and his chest rising and falling as he breathed. Kaiba was just as hard as he was.

Feeling the desire to push his limits with Kaiba, like he always did, Joey reached out and pulled him closer, biting his bottom lip in the process. Kaiba responded with a possessive growl and tightened his grip on Joey's hair. The slight pain it caused, made him gasp and Kaiba quickly took advantage by slipping his tongue inside of his mouth. Joey's hands roamed over Kaiba's dress shirt and pulled at the button's still fastened, before sliding them up over Kaiba's shoulders. He couldn't get enough of feeling Kaiba's taut muscles through the shirt.

Kaiba pulled back, breaking their kiss unexpectedly. For a moment Joey thought he did something to upset him, but those lust soaked sapphire eyes were far from displeased. That's when he realized what Kaiba was doing. He was thinking; probably what Joey was thinking at that exact moment. They didn't have enough time. Not that Joey could last a hell of alot longer, but that wasn't the point. He REALLY wanted Kaiba to fuck him as hard as he could, there, now and that wasn't going to happen.

Scraping his nails bluntly down the front of Kaiba's shirt to his belt, Joey murmured, staring directly into Kaiba's scorching blue eyes. "Tell me what you want to do to me."

Kaiba's breath hitched and his eyes burned even more. Now he understood why blue flames were hottest. Keeping his grip on Joey's hair, Kaiba ghosted the fingertips of his other hand over his neck and slid them down his chest. "I want to..."

"Ya..." Joey panted, feeling a trail fire left behind by his touch. Slowly he slid his hand back over Kaiba's chest to rest on his shoulders.

"I want to tear your clothes off...I want to touch every inch of you, I want you to feel my hands everywhere." Joey bit down on his bottom lip in anticipation when Kaiba began to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his pants. "Everywhere...except here..."

Without the belt and button to stop him, Kaiba lowered Joey's pants down around his thighs, freeing his erection. Ghosting his fingers over it until Joey bucked his hips, desperately seeking  more friction. "I would wait to touch you here...I'd make you beg for me to touch you here."

"Self righteous dick, inside and out of the bedroom. Sexy." Joey rasped, a weak smile pulling at his kiss swollen lips. He wanted to prolong this as much as he could.

"Heh...And I'd spank you for making that comment." Kaiba leaned forward slightly and bit down on the nape of Joey's neck eliciting a low moan from him.

"This fantasy includes me on all fours under you, right?"

Joey could feel Kaiba smiling against his neck before he replied. "It would be easier to spank you that way."

He laughed, or tried to. Being pressed against the door with Kaiba sucking a bruise onto his neck, made it pretty hard to laugh. The sound of Kaiba unbuttoning and lowering his own pants made Joey's breath catch. Any clarity he had earned from harassing Kaiba went right out the window when he ground his bare erection into Joey's. "Fuck."

Kaiba loosened his grip on Joey's hair and moved over to reach beside the door to the paper towel dispenser and tore some off of it. When he stepped back in front of him, Kaiba lifted Joey's chin slightly, meeting him in a searing kiss. It was far more tender than the first one was and he couldn't help the feeling of butterflies in his chest and heat in his cheeks. When Kaiba broke the kiss, Joey didn't have the strength to open his eyes. Not that he had much of a choice after Kaiba took both of them in his hand and began to stroke them. His eyes shot open and he threw his head back against the door as he moaned. "Fuck Kaiba..."

"Shh, Mutt." Kaiba whispered huskily against Joey's neck below his jaw. "If we get caught I won't be able to tell you the rest of this fantasy."

Joey only managed an unintelligible whimper in response while Kaiba continued his movements.

"I want to fuck you. I want to thrust my dick into you...I want to watch myself disappear inside of you."

He had never been breathless before, and hearing Kaiba say that to him with his voice so laden with lust and longing was something he'd never forget.

"I want to hear you...begging me to, to fuck you. I-I want to see..."

"Gonna cum." Joey moaned and tightened his grip on Kaiba's shoulders.

"Do it." Leaning back slightly with half lidded eyes and increasing his pace, Kaiba watched him. "I want to see you cum."

The coil of pleasure building up inside of him in the pit of his stomach released spreading electricity through his veins as his orgasm took hold. His back arched and body tensed, but Kaiba managed to keep him silent by covering his mouth with his own. Howling his pleasure into their kiss, Joey rode out the waves of sweet bliss. Kaiba was not long after. His hand now coated in cum heightened the pleasure and Joey's hand on top of his sent him over the edge. Joey reveled in how Kaiba gave in to everything, losing his moment of control, and  moaned lowly against Joey's lips.

They stood there, or leaned rather, for a short moment to catch their breath before Kaiba took a step back. Handing Joey one of the paper towels, Kaiba refused to meet his eyes. He cleaned off himself and pulled his pants back up to fasten them. After cleaning off his shirt to the best of his ability, he buttoned his coat over it and walked over to the mirror's. Joey watched him at first before cleaning himself up and fixing his clothes. He didn't really need to worry too much about it. He was going to be staying in the bathroom until P.E. anyway and that was any minute now. Glancing back at Kaiba fixing his hair in the mirror one last time before leaving, he shook his head and smiled weakly. He half expected to be upset with himself for doing this. Maybe he would be later on after he got home from school, but right now...it was still worth it.

  


\----------------------------------------------------------------

  


"Atem have you seen Joey?" Tristan groaned when Atem shook his head.

Atem wasn't really paying much attention to Tristan. Baste was licking his fingers and purring even after he pushed her away three times at least. How was he supposed to eat the cookies Yuugi made for him if she kept trying to eat them too? "Baste...please lay down. I'll give you some when I'm done."

Baste sat down and blinked at him slowly with a 'really?' kind of look on her face. Atem laughed and broke the cookie in half and set it down in front of her. "See? I gave you some...now leave me alone."

The cat sniffed the cookie and sneezed. Looking back up at Atem she meowed and jumped into his lap to lick his fingers again. "Gods cat! If it weren't for your name..."

"Atem be nice to the kitty."

Atem frowned over his shoulder at Yuugi who walked up behind him. "I am being kind to this cat. She's insatiable."

"She's a cat." Yuugi replied simply and beamed when Baste jumped into his lap. "He's just a cranky old Pharaoh...don't pay to much attention to him."

"Old?!" Atem stared at Yuugi appalled.

"Old as dirt comes to mind." Tea giggled from across the picnic table. "You are, what? 2000 years old? 3000? It doesn't' matter. In the thousands."

Atem glared at her and crossed his arms over his chest before looking away from everyone. He still wanted to eat the cookies but now his pride was at stake. Yuugi giggled from beside him and leaned over into his view. "Awwww....we didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"What feelings? 3000 year old dirt doesn't have feelings."

"Atem..." Yuugi sighed and looked down at Baste.

From behind him a familiar voice sang. "All we are is dust in the wind."

"Joseph Wheeler I suggest you stop or I'll put a snake in your gym locker." Atem shouted but didn't turn around.

"Someone's cranky today." Joey jeered and sat down next to Tea.

She smiled at him until she realized what he was wearing. "What happened to your clothes Joey? You're still in your gym uniform."

"Well first of all....they need to be washed...I mean smell." Joey leaned over, raising his arm up.

Tea screamed and jumped up, running around the table to sit by Yuugi. "You are so gross."

"Is that good enough pay back Atem? Can I be on the good list now?"

"Humph." Atem spat and continued to sit quietly.

"Sorry Yuugi. I tried....anyway. I needed to clean these and I keep forgetting them."

"Where the hell have you been Joey? I've been looking for you since 3rd hour." Tristan huffed and punched Joey in the shoulder before sitting next to him.

"You know I sit in the second floor bathroom during 4th hour...why didn't you look there?"

"I did. The door was locked."

"Oh well then." Joey quickly looked away and stood up from the table. "Got to run guys. Homework, laundry and shit...you know. Let me know if anything exciting happens."

Atem watched Joey leave with great interest. That would explain why Kaiba wasn't there for half of 4th hour.

 


	4. Dreamed

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kaiba typed fiercely on his laptop while he sat in bed at god knows what time in the morning. He was pissed off at himself, at the situation, at how he was feeling now, but most importantly, he was FURIOUS because he was still thinking about it. Wheeler? Why Wheeler? That wasn't the worst part, in Kaiba's opinion; it was on the level of hell freezing over, but it wasn't world ending. What bothered him most was this NEED for human contact...constantly. He hated people, but now he needed the contact, CRAVED it. He still hated people. He still hated the Mutt, he still felt nothing for Ishizu and he still wanted to just sit in his room on this damn laptop versus having to talk to anyone that wasn't business related. Excepting Mokuba of course. Then he started feeling even worse. Maybe he should move away from Mokuba...he didn't need to know anything about this, but that would hurt him. The last thing Kaiba wanted to do was hurt Mokuba. Plan L scrapped... This is getting ridiculous. Closing his laptop and setting it on the nightstand, Kaiba growled at the alarm clock bright red numbers. 3:17 in the morning. Great. He fell back on the bed and closed his eyes, trying to relax and get some sleep.

"Tell me what you want to do to me?"

Why didn't he say what he would have, had it been any other day? 'I want to beat your face in' or 'I want you to fall off a cliff'. What about 'I want to call the pound cause this mangy mutt constantly humps my leg for attention' but instead he played right into the trap. When it all boiled down to it. He loved the trap. Maybe the flea bitten mongrel was smarter than he thought. If that tell tale grin he had when he left the bathroom was anything to go by, Joey knew exactly what he was doing and did it. Did...did Joey like him? Kaiba opened his eyes and stared at the black ceiling of his bedroom in the darkness. He doubted it highly but it was a possibility. His life was already fucking complicated without all of this bullshit tossed in. As he closed his eyes again he muttered to himself. "I'm going to kill Malik..."

\--------

Fuzzy again. Everything was dark, and fuzzy and muted, but he didn't feel like getting up and moving around. He couldn't hear anything but he could feel the silken  sheets under him. Thinking he must be in a bedroom of some kind, he didn't feel the need to move. A warm breeze blew softly over him, filled with the scent of rain. It felt safe and comfortable in the dark room, and he fought the desire to go to sleep in the peacefull silence. Out of the darkness Kaiba thought he heard the sound of a cat meowing. At first he ignored it, comfortable where he was, but then the meowing grew louder. He wanted to just roll over and go back to sleep but something in the cat's voice piqued his curiosity. Being that he was in a strange room and he was probably dreaming, the least he could do was walk around, right? Kaiba sat up slowly, feeling his head spinning a little. Was he drunk? Once he was fully sat up, he felt the sheets that covered his chest fall into his lap. Alarmed, he looked down at himself, quickly realizing he wasn't wearing the clothes he went to sleep in. He regretted deciding to move at this point but it was too late now. Standing up and looking around the hazy fog that filled the room, he relented to the fact that he was never going to find any thing in the room. A shift in the sheets on the bed made Kaiba turn quickly to see a small brown cat with a beautiful collar, perched playfully on the headboard. "Where did you come from?"

The cat simply blinked at him, her tail twitching before she jumped down and scurried out of the door to his left. Getting the distinct impression that she wanted him to follow her, Kaiba stood up and crossed the room to the door.  He didn't bother rummaging for clothes, between the hazy room and his spinning head, it just wasn't worth it. No one was here that he needed to worry about...he was almost too sure of that. Walking down the dark hallway, Kaiba held onto the wall to steady himself. His head was still spinning, everything was still fuzzy, but the cat sitting in front of an cracked open door was eerily sharp and vivid against the haze. He opened his mouth to make a snide comment to the cat about being nosy when a soft moan suddenly lit up his ears; labored breathing, familiar breathing and moaning. HE was here...

The cat disappeared or ran off, he had no idea nor did he care, as he shakily pushed the door open a little more. The room was dark just like everywhere else, just as fuzzy and blurry. The only light inside of the room was the moonlight that poured over a bed with silken sheets (just like the one in the room he woke up in) and over _him_. He lay on his back; his supple skin glistening with sweat and maybe even oil, lithe pale body arched and twisted in pleasure, and head tossed back into the darkness in ecstasy. Kaiba's eyes drank in the sight, from the shadow on his parted lips, down his glistening neck and chest, to his hands; one steadily stroking his cock while the other thrust two of his fingers in and out of his entrance. Kaiba watched the erotic scene before him, unable to blink. Even hazy it was affecting him greatly. He didn't need to look down to know he was painfully hard; his body was smoldering and his face was flushed.  The desire to watch his dream lover's ecstasy outweighed the desire to touch him...but just barely. So instead of walking into the room, he waited at the door.

He'd brought himself so close to the edge so many times that Kaiba had lost count. Eventually he stopped. His fingers slipped out of him easily to rest on his inner thigh, while his other arm moved to drape over his eyes. His voice husky and ladened with lust, but it held a hint of disappointment, maybe even pain. Everything was too fuzzy and muted to recognize his voice or even what he said but Kaiba knew. It wasn't good enough.

Kaiba's breath hitched, filled with understanding and sympathy, probably for the first time in his life. That's been how he felt the last two days. Even with the 'incident' at school...it wasn't enough. Pushing open the door the rest of the way, Kaiba watched him lower his arm and reach down again. He couldn't have that. Walking into the room, the desire to touch him, please him, give him the release he desperately sought after, over rode any other concerns he head. He sauntered over to the bed, trying to keep his balance as much as possible. _He_  lifted his head to look up at Kaiba, in the dark Kaiba saw the outline of his half opened eyes and slack jaw. He moved his dry lips to speak to him again, the need, craving and raw desire in the harsh whisper went straight to Kaiba's groin.  "I need you...inside me...make me cum."

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Atem laid on the floor of the game shop between two metal shelves having a staring contest with Bastet. She was good. He hadn't won yet but he was going to keep trying. One of these games he just knew she was going to burst into fits of laughter and announce herself properly. One of these games....they were on their 73rd...maybe this was just a cat. Out of the blue Atem felt someone kicking his foot. "Atem...You're being creepy...get up off the floor..."

"I am not being 'creepy' Aibou...I'm just..." Atem sighed, relenting he stood up and brushed himself off. "I know that cat is Bastet...:

"Of course she is Atem. Didn't you read her name tag?"

"No Yuugi, I mean she is The Bastet. Why else she be hanging around us like she's waiting for something to happen?"

"I think YOU are the one waiting for something to happen." Yuugi stated nonchalantly and stocked the shelves with more games and cards.

"What are you insinuating?" Atem asked threateningly and crossed his arms over his chest.

Yuugi had been acting strangely ever since that 'talk' with Kaiba and he wouldn't tell him what happened. Just thinking about it infuriated him to no end. Yuugi sighed. "I'm insinuating that you are making a big deal out of nothing. I don't think Kaiba has done anything with anyone besides kiss Ishizu in the last three days. I would count that as uncursed."

"He did something with Joey...You're his best friend and you couldn't tell?"

"He did not or Joey would have told me."

Atem huffed and walked around the aisle to the front counter, determined to prove to Yuugi that this was a big deal. Especially since they high school had a fundraiser 'tailgate' thing that they all had to attend. Meaning Kaiba had to attend and there were just too many opportunities for something to go horribly wrong. If it wouldn't cost Yuugi so much of his grade to not go Atem would have thought about locking him in his room or something, but school was very important to Yuugi...he couldn't do that. Leaning over the counter as far as he could to reach the phone under it, Atem tried his best to grab it from mere memory alone, since he couldn't see it. He struggled to reach it at first but grabbed it just in time before a customer walked in the door. Jumping down from the counter Atem turned around and smiled sheepishly. The customer didn't seem to notice anything and immediately dove into searching for whatever it was they wanted. Yuugi on the other hand, leaned lazily against the endcap of the shelf, staring at him. Atem frowned and handed Yuugi the phone. "You could have helped me instead of staring."

Yuugi's face turned beet red and Atem suddenly realized how he sounded. He only meant that Yuugi was making fun of him...apparently he was ogling. "I'll prove to you that nothing is going on...assuming Joey answers."

Atem watched Yuugi dial Mai's number and hold the phone to his face before looking at him again. His cheeks were still pink and his smile full of embarrassment, but Atem thought he'd never seen Yuugi look more handsome.

"I'm telling you Tea....It was...I don't know it was something." Joey groaned before burying his face a pillow on the sofa of Mai's apartment.

"Sounds like something to me." Mai mocked and continued to paint Tea's nails effortlessly at her kitchen table that overlooked the living room.

Tea giggled and nodded her agreement. "Sounds like you have a crush on Kaiba."

"That's just it...I DON'T have a crush on Kaiba...at least I never did before." Joey sighed and sat up onto his elbows. "He's not even my type..."

"That you have right." Mai began, with a quick glance at Joey. "Your type tends to be poor, rude, ugly as fuck and a backstabbing conniving handsy piece of shit."

"I dated him for a week."

"A week of hell for me. If I ever see Keith again I'll kill both of you and Tea will help me, won't you girl?"

"In a heartbeat." Tea sang happily, watching Mai paint the last stroke to her nails.

"...Do you think it's just this curse that's making me like him?"

Tea finally looked up from her nails and eyed Joey very seriously. "Curses and spells and stuff like that don't make you love someone. I mean yeah i'm sure it makes you see all of the attractive things about him but it's not meant to make you fall for him."

"Malik said something about falling in love when he read the book...Maybe that is what it is."

"I don't believe in that." Tea shook her head and inspected her painted nails. "Mai have I ever told you how amazing you are?"

"Once or twice." Mai giggled with a wink before getting up to walk into the living room. "Tea's right and he is definitely not the worst guy you've ever liked."

"I don't know if I like him or not...Honestly I still hate him." Joey groaned and sat up fully on the couch.

Mai started to say something more when the phone rang. "I got it!" Tea shouted and jumped up.

"Don't touch your nails!"

Tea nodded and gingerly picked up the phone and held it awkwardly to her face. "Mai's apartment. this is Tea speaking."

Mai shook her head and rest her hands on her hips. "She really needs to stop working in retail."

"What kind of job would she do in highschool then?" Joey countered before Tea ran into the living room with the phone held out.

"Its on speaker Yuugi, Joey's right here"

"Hey Yuug, whats up?"

"Atem is insisting that you are sleeping with Kaiba and not telling me about it."

Joey, Mai and Tea all looked at each other in silence before Atem shouted in the background. "That wasn't what I said at all."

"Ok ok he says you are doing...something with him. Joey....why aren't you shouting about it?" Joey opened his mouth to say something but nothing was coming out. "Joey you are in SO much trouble."

"I-I'm so sorry Yuugi...really man, I'm trying to figure it all out myself..."

"You told Tea and Mai before me." Yuugi whined pitifully, making Joey feel even more like shit. "Wait a minute I thought you were dating Mai? Never mind...we'll be over in ten minutes if that's okay with you Mai."

"I'll make some lemonade for you boys then. See you when you get here sugar." Mai giggled and pushed the button to hang up.

"Mai?!" Joey shouted looking dumbstruck.

"What? He's your best friend...Start being honest."

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaiba spent all day trying to remember his dream. Part of it was burned into his mind while the rest of it happened in a blur so thick that he couldn't even make out shapes. He heard his voice...He heard it and now he couldn't remember anything about it. All he remembered was the words he said to him before the dream turned to mush. "I need you...inside me...make me cum." He remembered seeing his face clearly but forgot what it looked like. He remembered him having a name...but again...gone in the haze. It didn't matter how much he tried to remember, it was gone. Now he was even more on edge, even more out of control. He was hoping that if he was enough of a dick to everyone, they would leave him alone. Today he was pulling out all the stops and had at least three girls at school crying and maybe even the sweet boy next to him in science class. He might have went a little too far with him...but he was killing him. Pale skin...just like his...

Kaiba pushed himself off of the wall that he was leaning on before the 'tailgate' started. Luckily for him, most of the people that did notice him, which were few, left him alone. He only had to make it three more hours the he could go home and sleep. This was exhausting. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Yuugi, Atem, Joey and Tea arriving at the game. He immediately took note of Joey wearing the medallion and Atem not wearing it. He wondered why they had switched for a brief second before his attention was drawn elsewhere. Not again...

"Kaiba. Mr. Smith wants us to get the cooler of Pepsi out of the basement storage room." Ryou chirped happily from behind him.

He thought about snapping a hasty 'no' but then he realized that he didn't have a choice in it. So he followed Ryou into the school and watched him, his mind reeling. Ryou wasn't nervous or acting strangely at all. Unlike everyone else, even Joey, he just happily carried out his task of going to the basement. He didn't turn around to make sure he was following or to steal a glance or anything. Was Ryou not affected by the curse?

Kaiba held back a bitter scoff as he followed. He was still affected by it. Ryou's beautiful silver hair and soft features, made Kaiba wonder if he was really as delicate as he appeared. He couldn't be too delicate in order to withstand Bakura. For a moment Kaiba contemplated if this was worth dealing with Bakura. It really wasn't, but he was already in the basement now and Ryou was switching on the storage room lights. He felt hot again, even though the basement was frigid. The thought of getting caught started morphing into excitement before he realized it.

"Sit down, Kaiba."

"What?"

"Sit down. You look really stressed. Sit down and I'll get the pepsi." Ryou reached out and gently lead him over to a box.

The box was mostly shoved under a metal shelf but the corner stuck out enough for him to sit on without falling off of. So he did and Ryou scampered away somewhere in the large storage room to get the case of Pepsi. Although, Kaiba was starting to wonder why Ryou needed his help if he was just going to go get it himself. When Ryou came back with two cans of soda in his hands and eyes almost black form how dilated his pupils were, he had his answer. "Your a lot more conniving than I originally gave you credit for."

"It comes with the territory." Ryou giggled, handing him one of the can's before leaning against the box opposite of him. "You look awful."

"Thanks." He muttered snidely and popped open the soda.

"I brought you down here to see if I can help you and stop you from terrorizing the school."

Kaiba looked up after taking a swig of the soda and frowned. "I'm not terrorizing anyone."

Ryou raised an eyebrow slightly, obviously not buying it. "You always terrorize people, Kaiba. It's your thing."

"Yeah well...It's not my fault that no one is abiding by the 'don't bother Kaiba' rule." He might have snickered, but Kaiba didn't miss Ryou hungrily staring at his crotch.

"Are you sure you are wanting to help me instead of wanting me to help you?"

Ryou frowned a little, like he was thinking about something before responding softly. "I wanted to see...exactly what this 'curse' is. I have my answer."

"I'm sure glad you do...can you fucking explain it to me?"

"I am in love with Bakura. I would never do anything to hurt him if I could help it." Ryou started, "But I honestly don't give a damn right now. It's like it doesn't matter."

"...Ryou..."

"And I came down here fully knowing that was going to happen, but...I really thought..." Ryou looked away from Kaiba and slowly shook his head. "Atem is right. Bastet really is a cunt."

"Did it change how you feel about me?"

"I don't feel anything besides really, really horny. I don't even think I'm hungry anymore."

Kaiba huffed in annoyance and set the can of soda down. "This is the longest I've been around someone, by myself and fully clothed, since that morning."

Ryou licked his lips, his eyes darting back down, and Kaiba almost missed what he whispered. "We can't have that..."

 

 


End file.
